


yosuke's little brother keeps tagging along on his dates with souji

by souyoseta



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Family Fluff, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Romance, Sibling Bonding, Teddie is Yosuke's little brother and none of you can tell me otherwise, oh yeah souji and yosuke kiss in this, they're really awkward btw. no cool and suave souji here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyoseta/pseuds/souyoseta
Summary: Some Hanamura brothers sibling antics and a bit of Souyo on the side.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	yosuke's little brother keeps tagging along on his dates with souji

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early February and never posted it for some reason?? But I still like it so I thought I'd post it.
> 
> btw if you ship Yosuke and Teddie I'm literally going to kill you, go away.

“Hey, Ted, I’m going to Souji’s house for the night!” Yosuke called as he tied his sneakers.

“Can I come?” Teddie nearly tripped over himself running down the stairs of the Hanamura house.

Yosuke sighed. He was sort of planning a  _ private _ evening with Souji. Nothing weird, of course—but some time alone with his partner.

“I don’t know,” Yosuke sighed and made up a quick lie to talk Teddie out of going. “Souji and I were planning on watching scary movies. They’ll probably be too scary for you.”

“I’m bear-y brave! I can handle it!” Teddie puffed his chest out as if to prove his point.

“No, I know you can’t. Remember last time we watched a scary movie and couldn’t sleep alone anymore?” Yosuke scolded. “You couldn’t even sleep in your closet alone. We had to set up a futon for you next to my bed.”

“But most scary movies aren’t  _ that _ scary!”

“I seriously doubt it. I’m pretty sure that was pretty standard, actually.”

“You’re lying!”  
“I’m not!”

They bickered back and forth before Mrs. Hanamura finally came to break it up. She sauntered in from the living room where she had been watching TV. There was a glint in her eye, and if Yosuke knew his mother, he knew she  _ loved _ having an excuse to side with perfect little Teddie on something. 

“Now, Yosuke, you should bring Teddie along with you to your friend’s house,” she said in an overly motherly voice, like she was making a show of it. 

Yosuke floundered. He wanted to say that he shouldn’t have to bring his little brother with him on a  _ date, _ but the Hanamura household hadn’t really had the whole ‘By the way, I’m gay, Mom and Dad’ talk yet. He certainly didn’t want to have it here, bent over, trying to tie his tennis shoes.

“Fine,” he muttered. “But if you annoy us at all, I’m sending you home.”

Teddie’s cheer was ear-shattering, and Mrs. Hanamura’s lighthearted chuckle that followed was just salt in the wound.

“Thank you, Mama!” Teddie hugged Mrs. Hanamura and turned his head to not-so-subtly stick his tongue out at Yosuke.

Yosuke was about to complain at how comfortable Teddie had gotten with calling  _ his _ mother ‘Mama,’ but Mrs. Hanamura hugged him back and smoothed his hair down.

“You two have fun!” she waved them out.

Yosuke brooded on the walk over, shuffling his feet and kicking up gravel on the small town’s roads. In contrast, Teddie was jumping up and down and waving his hands seemingly randomly, chattering away about Sensei, Sensei, Sensei. Yosuke was so mad he could’ve just grabbed him and shook him until loose change fell out of his pockets.

_ hey prntr!! ted is cming w/ me. heads up!  _ Yosuke texted a few minutes after they left, then he sent a second text:  _ srry. cldnt stop him. _

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he peeked at the immaculate text from Souji.

_ No problem. I’ll see you two soon. _

As they approached the Dojima household, Teddie ran ahead, still gushing about ‘Sensei’ or whatever he called Souji. He mashed the doorbell over and over until Nanako finally answered. Her eyes cautiously peeked out as she opened the door just a crack, and then it flew open when she saw who was on the other side.

“Teddie!” she exclaimed.

“Nana-chan!” Teddie matched her enthusiasm.

“Oh, and Yosuke!”

“Hey, Nanako-chan,” Yosuke felt himself smile despite his previous annoyance. “How are you?”

“I’m good! Big bro and I have been playing board games!” she grinned. “I won’t bother you two though!”

“You’re not bothering anyone,” Yosuke smiled softly.

“No, I mean, big bro said he wanted to spend alone time with you! So I’ll go to bed early, don’t worry,” she said resolutely, like she had been given a top-secret mission.

Yosuke awkwardly laughed as he felt heat rise on his face. Man, he had really messed up tonight, huh? He shouldn’t have ever mentioned to Teddie he was going.

_ Maybe we can get Teddie hyped up on sugar so he’ll crash early in the evening,  _ Yosuke pondered.

The living room gave away proof of Nanako and Souji’s odd infatuation with boring board games. Juice was set out for both of them, and three boxes were neatly packed up and stacked on the kotatsu’s wooden top. These were the type of games where a match could go on for hours. Yosuke cringed to think about how long the two must’ve been at it.

Teddie pushed past him, almost forgetting to take off his shoes before rushing into the house. Souji was sitting near the sliding glass doors on the far side of the living room, letting the warm summer breeze waft in. He was soon bracing for impact, however, as Teddie came barrelling towards him.

Yosuke fought down the instinct to apologize for his erratic, loud brother as he remembered Souji was near as used to Teddie’s antics as Yosuke was. Sure, Souji didn’t live with Teddie, but they had met him at the same time. Souji simply laughed when Teddie started chattering to him happily.

Nanako was still standing near Yosuke in the doorway, and he looked down to see she was tugging at his hand.

“We ordered take-out so big bro doesn’t have to cook,” Nanako informed. “He told me you don’t like tofu or fish, so I ordered you a pork and rice bowl.”

Yosuke couldn’t help but grin.

“I love pork, Nanako-chan. Thank you.”

Nanako breathed a little sigh of relief. A moment of silence later, the doorbell rang.

“That must be Aiya,” Souji said from the living room. “Do you want me to answer it, Nanako?”

“No, I can do it!” she said resolutely again, determined. She looked up at Yosuke and nodded solemnly, like a soldier with a duty, and grabbed a small stack of bills from the counter, most likely left by Dojima.

Yosuke lingered in the entrance hallway for a second, already done with removing his shoes, but staying to make sure Nanako could carry everything. Again, she was determined, and shooed him away, carrying a large paper bag nearly as big as her in her little arms.

“Food’s here!” she announced.

“Yay!” Teddie practically tore into the bag once Nanako set it down. Yosuke waited until Nanako turned away and elbowed him.

“ _ Manners, dude, _ ” he hissed into Teddie’s ear. “We’re  _ guests.  _ Be polite.”

Teddie, surprisingly, listened and let his food be handed to him as Nanako and Souji recalled what they had ordered for everyone.

“We’re going to have so much left,” Souji commented. “Would you guys like to take some home with you?”

“Yes, sir! Thank you very much, sir!” Teddie bowed while sitting, his hair almost dipping into his bowl. Yosuke rolled his eyes. Not  _ that _ polite.

“Yeah, we can take some off your hands,” Yosuke followed up.

“Oh, wait, drinks,” Souji remembered and stood up.

“I’ll help you,” Yosuke piped up before anyone else could offer.

“It’s a 7-foot walk,” Souji laughed when they arrived in the kitchen. “I could’ve made two trips.”

“Wait, I just wanted to say,” Yosuke wrung his hands together and made sure Nanako and Teddie weren’t listening in, “I know this night was supposed to be  _ just us, _ and I’m really sorry for messing that up.”

“Yosuke, you know I like Teddie,” Souji comforted.

“And I do too!” Yosuke clarified. “I love the kid, I really do, but Nanako said you were planning on it just being us too, and I just felt bad for messing up plans.”

“It’s okay, I promise,” Souji patted his arm. “Plus, he’ll get distracted by a movie or something, and we can sneak off.”

Yosuke felt his face turn pink for the second time at the thought of a  _ rendezvous _ with his partner—maybe his boyfriend. 

Their relationship was up in the air, and tonight was supposed to be when they’d finally  _ talk _ about it. Weeks of dancing around each other, finally to a close. At least, Yosuke had hoped.

They walked back to the table, four sodas in hand. Yosuke had trouble concentrating on the others’ conversations, staring into his pork bowl.

Once the leftovers had been put into the fridge and dishes had been cleaned up, Nanako asked if she could watch TV for a few minutes before she went to bed. Yosuke wouldn’t call him on it, but Souji obviously had a huge soft spot, because they all stayed up for another hour. Nanako and Teddie sat on the floor around the table while Yosuke and Souji took the couch. After a few minutes though, Teddie spoke up.

“How come Sensei and Yosuke get to sit on the couch?” he complained.

“Ted, it’s all the same,” Yosuke rolled his eyes.

“There’s enough room for more,” Souji suggested with a playful grin. There really  _ wasn’t _ unless everyone would be pressed up against each other, and—oh, so that was Souji’s game. Up close and personal.

Unfortunately, Teddie decided the comfiest spot would not be on one side or the other, allowing Souji and Yosuke to snuggle up to each other, like the two were expecting. He got up and sat in the little-human-sized space between the two of them, squirming his way in and elbowing Yosuke in the process.

“Can I sit on the couch too?” Nanako asked.

Again, there really wasn’t any more room, but Souji offered his lap to his little cousin, and miraculously, they all fit.

Yosuke couldn’t help but think about how ridiculous they’d all look to anyone else, uncomfortably in each other’s space when there were plenty of other places to sit in the room. Eventually, Nanako and Teddie started racing to yell out answers to the quiz show, and more often than not, they were completely wrong. Yosuke didn’t know why Teddie was trying to become a trivia master, considering that just a few weeks ago, Yosuke had to give him a crash course in public manners and etiquette so he wouldn’t keep making a fool of himself. He still had to remind Ted: don’t hug people unless they say it’s okay, take off your shoes in the house, and don’t eat  _ my _ leftovers from the fridge.

Souji could sense Yosuke’s headache ( _ that’s his partner for you _ ) and possibly had one coming on himself.

“Nanako, are you tired?” he asked.

She didn’t look very tired, but the episode had just ended, and she hadn’t forgotten her promise to give Souji and Yosuke alone time, so she nodded.

“I’ll go set up my futon,” she hopped out of Souji’s lap. “Will you come tuck me in, big bro?”

_ Again with that soft spot, _ Yosuke thought as he watched the small smile on Souji’s face. Then again, he was grinning as well. The two left, leaving Teddie and Yosuke alone for a moment. Yosuke turned back to the TV but noticed Teddie wasn’t calling out answers anymore.

Teddie was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment.

“Why don’t you tuck me in?” he said, but instead of his usual, over-the-top accusatory tone, he was almost  _ somber. _

“I mean, you’re not as young as Nanako, Ted,” Yosuke floundered a bit. He had  _ never _ been expected to be asked this question. “I can trust you to put yourself to bed.”

“Do siblings not do that for each other?”

“Not in this world, no. Unless there’s a big age difference, like with Souji and Nanako, I guess,” Yosuke explained.

“Hmm…” Teddie grumbled, trying to do the math in his head of Yosuke and his age difference, no doubt. 

“I let you pull your futon out next to my bed when you have nightmares,” Yosuke supplied. “That’s kinda like tucking you in.”

“I suppose Yosuke is right,” he nodded. “Then, I’ll be sleeping next to your bed more often!”

“No, Ted! Only for nightmares!” Yosuke groaned. “I always trip over you when I go to the bathroom, so you can’t sleep there  _ every night. _ Plus, you talk in your sleep.”

At that moment, Souji walked back into the living room, looking confused and holding a finger to his mouth to signal:  _ Quiet. There’s literally a child sleeping in the next room. _

“Sensei,” Teddie said in a hushed voice. “Yosuke won’t tuck me in. Or let me sleep next to him.”

“Yosuke, how rude,” Souji said in a deadpan tone, making Yosuke fear for a moment he was truly disappointed, before he cracked a little smile.

“He talks in his sleep,” Yosuke argued. “And he’s old enough to go to bed on his own.”

“No, I’m not!” Teddie whined.

“If you want to get tucked in so bad, just ask Mom,” Yosuke suggested.

“It’s not the same! Mama Hanamura isn’t my big bro!”

“I’m not your big bro either!” Yosuke countered.

The room was tense for a moment, and Yosuke realized he had misstepped, because Teddie’s lip started to quiver and a few tears escaped. Yosuke usually thought he was particularly good at recognizing Teddie’s real tears versus his crocodile tears, but he was having trouble this time.

Yosuke looked to Souji for help, but Souji threw his hands up as if to say,  _ You’re his brother, not me. _

Ugh. Thanks, Souji.

“Ted, c’mon, don’t cry,” Yosuke placed an awkward hand on his shoulder. “I didn’t mean it.”

“You d-did!” Teddie sobbed out.

“No, I promise I didn’t. I was just… We were just going back and forth like we always do. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

He looked to Souji again, begging with his eyes for assistance. Souji always knew what to say when Yosuke never did.

“Siblings fight all the time, Teddie,” Souji said. “You and Yosuke sound like pretty typical family to me.”

Finally, Teddie brought his hands down from his face and looked at Yosuke and Souji. Yosuke patted him lightly on the shoulder where his hand had been resting.

“Yeah, what he said,” Yosuke mumbled awkwardly. “We’re...family.”

Teddie nodded furiously and shook away the remnants of his tears. At any other time, Yosuke would’ve complained how sporadic Ted’s emotions were, constantly back and forth, but now didn’t seem right.

“That makes me bear-y happy,” he said quietly.

“Are you ready for bed yet?” Souji asked.

“Yeah, Sensei,” he nodded.

Teddie agreed to sleep on the living room couch, and Souji pulled out a blanket and pillow from the closet. Begrudgingly, Yosuke  _ did _ tuck him in, but just so he wouldn’t complain or cry more about it.

Finally,  _ finally,  _ a moment alone with his partner.

They sat on the back porch, leading out of the living room. They kept their voices down to avoid waking Teddie up, who was sleeping just through the glass sliding doors.

“Y’know, he’s never going to let this down. I’ll have to keep tucking him in every night until I  _ move out. _ And even then, he’ll cry,” Yosuke complained lightheartedly.

“He’ll probably try to come with you,” Souji grinned mischievously.

“No, partner, don’t make me think about that. Please,” Yosuke rubbed his temples.

“He really looks up to you, you know,” Souji smiled as he spoke. Yosuke just nodded in response, knowing what Souji said was true, of course. 

“So, why’d you want to come out here?” Yosuke asked.

“I just thought it was a nice night. Warm out,” Souji replied.

“Yeah, it is,”

A beat of silence.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Souji glanced sideways at Yosuke.

“Yeah, kinda,” he sighed. “Just to get it off my mind.”

“Why did you kiss me?” Souji asked.

There was another moment of silence as they both recalled it.

“Ugh, isn’t it obvious?” Yosuke groaned. 

“No, you’re weird. You give mixed signals.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that, I guess.”

Yosuke focused hard on a blade of grass near his foot and thought back.

_ It was the night of the festival. Teddie had run off with the girls, and soon it was just Yosuke, Souji, and Kanji eating and talking.  _

_ Fireworks were going off every-once-in-awhile, neighbors firing off small bottle rockets and cheering as they went off in the sky over the shrine. Yosuke had been upset for a moment that Teddie split up the group as he had, but now, he and Souji were sitting in a small wooded area near the shrine. A creaky bench likely older than their grandparents was where they watched the fireworks from. _

_ Kanji had left at some point, muttering something about his Ma, maybe that the noise would be too loud for her. Yosuke hoped he wasn’t going to go intimidate kids out of firing off rockets like he got those biker gangs. Both for his and the kids’ sakes. _

_ “So, corn, huh?” Souji piped up after they had been sitting for a few minutes in silence. “Pretty typical festival food.” _

_ “Oh, please tell me we’re not running out of things to talk about already,” Yosuke laughed. “I’ve only known you for, like, half a year.” _

_ “Time flies, huh?” _

_ “Well, depends on if you’re having fun, I guess.” _

_ “I’m having a good time right now, if that’s what you’re asking,” Souji smiled softly. “I enjoy spending time with you.” _

_ Yosuke could easily recall Souji’s face then. It was a private smile gracing his features, not the polite, listening one he gave when Yosuke vented his problems. It wasn’t the amused one he gave while watching the team’s antics (often between Yosuke and someone else). It was raw Souji. _

_ A firework cracked in the sky right after Souji finished his sentence, as if to say,  _ Do it, Yosuke! Do it!

_ He wondered for a moment what he was  _ supposed _ to be doing before he dove in and planted a kiss on Souji’s cheek. _

_ It was chaste and light-hearted enough that if Yosuke had tried, he could’ve played it off, to an extent, as a joke. Sure, no one involved would believe that, but they could agree to never mention it again. Yosuke  _ could’ve _ done that. _

_ Instead, he spoke. _

_ “I didn’t mean to do that,” Yosuke floundered. “That… I mean, I  _ wanted  _ to… What am I saying? Dammit.” _

_ “You can do it again, if you’d like,” Souji placed his shaved ice down next to him and folded his hands in his lap. Yosuke couldn’t think of the implications of Souji moving his food out of the way to  _ kiss him _ without his brain exploding. _

_ “I’d… I’d like to,” _

_ They both surged forward and met half-way, bodies awkwardly twisted sideways on the old bench. Yosuke’s arm was going numb from how he was half-sitting on it, and Souji’s position wasn’t much better, with his arm awkwardly raised to touch the side of Yosuke’s neck, no doubt getting tired from being held there. _

_ It was an awful kiss objectively, but there was something to be said for fireworks and how they could improve just about anything. And it probably had something to do with the fact that he was kissing  _ Souji Seta, _ who he’d fallen head-over-heels for when they first met. _

_ They jumped apart when they heard Teddie through the trees, calling out for Yosuke, wanting to head back home. _

_ And then, they spent just over two weeks trying to make plans to hang out, but not being able to until tonight. _

Now, they were here, both staring at the grass like idiots.

“I kissed you because I wanted to,” Yosuke finally said.

“What does this mean for us?” Souji shook his head and clarified his question. “I mean, what do you  _ want _ it to mean for us?”

“I could ask you the same question,”

“I like you a lot, Yosuke,” Souji sighed. “And I was really okay with that never becoming an issue between us.”

“You weren’t going to tell me?”

“Of course not,” Souji chuckled. “I thought you’d punch me in the face and kick me when I was down.”

Yosuke felt his whole body tense at that image, and then his heart twisted further at the idea of Souji, sitting around and thinking about his crush but having to imagine that scenario unquestionably playing out. 

“I… I wouldn’t have done that,” Yosuke brought a knee up to his chest, hiding his face a bit. “It was all talk.”

“I know, but…” Souji sighed. “Well, I didn’t know. Besides the stuff with Kanji—”

“I apologized to him,” Yosuke interrupted. “I just thought you should know. Before any of this happened, even. Before the kiss, I mean. I just wanted to tell him it was just me bein’ an ass, not about him. We talked.”

“I could tell,” Souji smirked like the know-it-all he was.

“Huh? How come?”

“You always used to make a point to put a few feet of distance between the two of you,” Souji pointed out. “Now, you both act like you actually know each other.”

“Oh, that’s so embarrassing,” Yosuke knocked the heel of his palm into his forehead. “I can’t believe how  _ bad _ I was.”

Souji made a quiet noise, and Yosuke couldn’t decern exactly what it meant. Maybe it meant:  _ You can say that again. _

They sat in silence for a few more long seconds, Yosuke too afraid to speak up.

“I’m glad you two made up,” Souji smiled, genuinely.

“I am too, honestly,” Yosuke breathed out.

“Do you want to try it again someday?”

“What, apologizing to Kanji?” Yosuke cocked his head. “Hopefully I won’t have to any time soon. I mean, I don’t  _ plan _ to say something mean.”

“No, no, I mean the kissing,” Souji laughed a bit, airily. He was so  _ nonchalant _ about this whole thing, as if it was no big deal. Meanwhile, Yosuke’s heart was pounding so hard he thought it’d pop out of his chest.

“Y-yeah,” Yosuke choked out, nodding furiously. “Someday?”

“Well, I didn’t want to be too forward…” Souji teased, and when Yosuke finally met his eyes, he noticed a blush high on Souji’s face as well.

“Is today okay?” Yosuke tried to keep his voice joking like Souji’s, but his delivery sounded embarrassingly desperate. 

“Hmmm, I don’t know…” Souji tapped his finger to his chin. “I’d have to move some stuff around to fit it into my schedule.”

“Partner…” Yosuke whined, not in the mood for the torture.

Souji laid his hand on top of Yosuke’s where it had been sitting on the wooden porch. Yosuke found himself staring at Souji’s lips, as if to signal,  _ This is getting ridiculous. Just come here already. _

A moment later, they were kissing, but there were no fireworks urging them on, just the crickets chirping in the warm night. Yosuke’s socked feet curled into the grass, catching some blades and bringing them up with his leg as he turned his entire body to face Souji’s, and— _ wow, figures, it’s so much more comfortable that way.  _ Souji caught on and turned his body to face Yosuke as well, a blessing on their necks and postures.

Yosuke ran his hands across the close-cut hair on the back of Souji’s head, almost petting the soft shave, and Souji had a hand gently cupping Yosuke’s face.

Yosuke thought he was going to die.

When they pulled apart for a moment, Souji looked concerned.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked.

“Y-yeah, of course,” Yosuke realized how fast he was breathing and how hot his face felt. Out of curiosity, he touched his palm to his chest and felt his heart pounding against his ribcage.

“You look like you’re going to faint,” Souji giggled.

“I—no, I’m okay, I swear,” Yosuke realized then his hands were shaking as well. “You’re… I’m… You’re really pretty—I mean, not pretty, that’s for girls! You’re handsome!”

Souji burst out into full-on laughter, trying to quiet himself with a hand over his mouth.

“Keep it down, Romeo!” Souji put a finger to his mouth when he finally stopped laughing. “Your love confessions will wake the neighbors.”

Souji leaned in for another kiss and missed Yosuke’s lips, causing them to start laughing again.

“Do you want to head inside?” Yosuke asked.

“Probably for the best,” Souji smiled. “Goodnight kiss?”

“That’s so cheesy, Partner,” Yosuke scoffed and started to make fake gagging noises.

“Please?” Souji pouted, sticking his bottom lip out in a dramatic way that couldn’t be interpreted by anyone as real sadness.

“Fine,” Yosuke leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Eventually, teeth were brushed and sleep clothes had been put on. They both stood in front of Souji’s single futon, young and unable to know how fast was too fast. Yosuke’s dirty magazines and Souji’s romance novels would’ve encouraged them to squeeze in together in the single futon, but they stood fidgeting. 

“I’ll take the couch,” Yosuke finally stuttered out.

“No, you’re my guest. You can sleep in my futon,”

Yosuke, misunderstanding, panicked and took a step away.

“No, I like your couch just fine, I mean it,”

“It’s okay, I can take the couch,” Souji explained. “Plus, your back hurts from doing inventory, right? You’d better not mess it up more.”

“Oh,” Yosuke’s body relaxed. “I guess. If you don’t mind.”

In the end, they decided to move Souji’s work table to the corner of the room and set up the futon next to Souji’s couch. They talked for a few minutes, mostly about nothing, just wanting to hear each other’s voices and fighting off sleep. Soon though, Yosuke realized he was talking to a mostly asleep Souji who was only managing to stay awake out of politeness. Yosuke felt himself stop talking mid-sentence, and he watched Souji’s eyes start to drift closed.

Souji’s hand was hanging down from the couch, and in a moment of bravery due to the blindness of the room, Yosuke took it. It was a small gesture, but Yosuke could feel Souji jolt before he squeezed back. They fell asleep like that, holding hands and staring dumbly at each other’s faces until they couldn’t any longer.


End file.
